


Take it higher, our desire.

by lia_bezdomny



Series: Find the power to devour -9 Days of Hannigram [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will, Drug Use, Fluff and Crack, Hannigram - Freeform, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lia_bezdomny/pseuds/lia_bezdomny
Summary: “Dear Uncle Jack, I was surprised when I heard, my Will was in your custody. Rest assured, as much as we both enjoyed our time in your care, we won't be apprehended as easily as before. With regards, Hannibal Lecter.”---Jailbreaks, reunions, fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! Almost done and kinda neatly wrapped up, for the most part.

“Hello, Agent Crawford.” “Miss Lounds.” Instead of her usual smug expression, she seems downright worried.

“Where is it?” She points to the kitchen table. On it is a crème coloured box, with a red bow.

“Did you touch it?” She nods. “The outside. I called, as soon as I read the card.” The lab guys bag it and Jack turns to her.

“You should come with us.” “Should or have to?” “I would strongly suggest it.” She nods again and puts on her coat.

***

Jack was surprised, that she called it in before doing an unboxing for Tattlecrime. He knows, she was tempted. After questioning her, she agrees to be put in protective custody. At least one thing less to worry about.

 

“So, is it real?” Price has a hard time to bite back a _humorous_ remark. He shows Jack the front of the card.

 

“Damn it.” He didn't need an expert to recognise Hannibal's handwriting.

“What was inside?” The lab rat points to the table next to him. A preserved tongue, the box with the bow, a letter and a picture are neatly laid out on it.

 

“Dear Uncle Jack, I was surprised when I heard my Will was in your custody. Rest assured, as much as we both enjoyed our time in your care, we won't be apprehended as easily as before. I took the liberty to send this letter with the picture to various news sources, in case you'd conveniently forget to inform the public. With regards, Hannibal Lecter.” Jack turns around and kicks the chair he's closest to.

 

“Which news sources?” “Huffington Post and the New York Times already put it in. It's out there, at least online.” Zeller has other bad news.

“The tongue is fresh. Two days old, human obviously. And the picture is also legit. The were kind enough to include a newspaper.” Will and Hannibal pose in front of a Starbuck's of all places with yesterdays “Inquierer”.

 

“Those...” “Uhm, Agent Crawford?” Sidler, a deskjockey on his first month knowcks on the door of the lab.

 

“There is a lawyer here to see you. Regarding Will Graham. The one we have in custody.”

 

“You got to be kidding me!”

 ***

 

“Dr. Benjamin Prentiss?”

The credentials check out but Jack cannot shake the feeling he is being played.

 

“Hello, Agent Crawford. I'm here to arrange for the release of my client.”

 

“Oh really?” Jack eyes him. Expensive suit, tailored obviously and the demeanour of a thorough bred Ivy league man. Probably never worked a single day in his life. Everything about him rubs Jack the wrong way.

 

“Well, yes. I see no need to keep him any longer, since a bar fight is not a valid reason to detain someone at Quantico. Especially not, if the bar owner was kind enough to drop the charges.”

 

“Your _client_ ,” He spits out. “Is currently the suspect in an ongoing investigation. This has nothing to do with a misdemeanour” The lawyer opens his briefcase – of course monogramed – and takes out an issue of the New York Times.

 

“This tells me otherwise.” It is that damn picture of Will and Hannibal. “Don't get me wrong, I understand why you feel inclined to hang on to him, this might be an elaborate plan to fool you. Something that both these men apparently did, twice...” Jack slams his hand on the desk and Prentiss doesn't even flinch.

 

“This has nothing to do with my personal feelings! Will Graham is not going anywhere!” Prentiss raises an eyebrow.

 

“I can guarantee that personally. Because the man you have in there is William Rothberg, third Viscount of Marburry. His manners might not be up to par to the title...”

 

“And the queen is not amused by that? A Viscount? Hannibal should have come up with something better, now get out before I detain you for obstructing justice.” The lawyer laughs at that.

 

“Too much, huh? Keep it simple, Gilles said to me this morning but I wouldn't listen. Well, then it's time to change my strategy, I guess.” Jack is puzzled enough to take the business card, Prentiss hands him. He feels dizzy for a couple of seconds but before he can push the emergency button on his desk, the man speaks:  
  
“Thank you so much for understanding the problem at hand, Agent Crawford. I apologise for causing you all this trouble.”

  
“No problem at all,” Jack answers in a voice that doesn't sound like his own.

“May I take William with me now? His family is eager to have him back.”

“Of course, let me fill out the release forms...” “But you already did, sir. All that is missing is your signature.” The pen he hands him is heavy and golden.

 

“I don't think I can just walk into the cell block and get him, would you kindly accompany me to speed up the process? We don't have much time, I'm afraid.” “Certainly, please follow me.”

 

“You want me to do what?” Jack in his usual impatient manner stands before Harris, the guard. Next to him, is a man in an expensive suit he has never seen before.

 

“Relase Mr. Rothberg into the custody of Mr. Prentiss.” “But...” “Did I stutter, Harris? We've got the wrong guy! Do you know how they will rip us apart? I don't have time for this!” Harris looks them over but finally opens the cell. Will who had witnessed the whole scene, gracefully rises from the bench and walks over to them.

 

“About time.” “It was a more complicated matter. Now please, let's go.” Will nods and Prentiss shakes the hand of the guard.

 

While they walk out of the building, Jack yells commands to the three people he sees every one of them commanding to “let Will go”, “he's the wrong guy” and “we don't have time”.

 

“Again, thank you so much for your help, Agent Crawford.” “Not a problem... Your, pen is leaking.” Prentiss laughs, shakes his hand and Jack gets that dizzy feeling again.

 

When they are sure no one can hear or re-capture them, Will turns to his lawyer and says:  
“Did you just drug the FBI?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Is this a thing between them?” Doc gives Will a bored look and waves his hand.   
“Yes. Give it a minute, then they stop. And if not, feel free to spray them with this water bottle.”

 

As soon as his Will walked through the door, Gilles rushed over to him and bit into his collarbone. The smell of blood fills the room and Hannibal gives him an adoring look. With an eyeroll, Will raises his bandaged hand:

 

“You had your fill.” With a smirk, Hannibal places a kiss on the palm of his hand.

 

“I can never be _filled_ , when it comes to you, my dear.” “Ugh. Really?”

 

Gilles and Will finally break apart and now the two younger parts of the respective couples look at each other.

 

“So, how is the clock?” “Huh?” The older Will winks at him. “Oh. Everything is in its right place.”

 

“All the time?” “Mostly.” “Hm...” Gilles takes him by the hand and whispers something in his ear.

 

“You should come visit us, as soon as possible. Frank was kindly enough to invite us to his home. Very peaceful in his little town. Perfect for long strowls through the woods. Plenty of space.”

 

With a nod, the older couple departs, alongside Doc.

 

“What do you think?” “I think,” Will winds his hands around Hannibal's neck. “We do need a vacation. After we tie up some loose ends, of course. It would be _rude_ to do that.”

 

“Downright tasteless you might say, my dear?” "A dollar for the pun jar, doctor." And with that, Hannibal kisses him. 

 


End file.
